Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 481 - Presidential Campaign
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 481 - Presidential Campaign is the four-hundred eighty-first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-seventh episode of Season 5. Video Overview Live Episode Kurt starts west with Wolfie, explaining the Child's Play Charity livestream. They are $39,037.77 dollars of the $50,000 goal, and talks about his nervousness with the stream. 985 people are tuning in live, and starts answering questions. Question: How many questions do you think you'll be able to answer during this Far Lands or Bust stream? A percentage perhaps or will you stream until all the questions are answered? He'll get to all the questions he got prior to the recording. Question: Have you seen DiRT Rally on Steam Early Access? It's a PC exclusive racing game, and miraculously this a true racing sim the spiritual successor to Richard Burn's rally if you ever played that back in the day Codemasters has released the game, and Kurt will play it, especially after Coestar's recommendation. Somebody says that sword breaking would be faster on his Crafting Table, and Kurt confirms that is true. Question: Why is he all glitchy? Explaining the floating point issues, Kurt shows an example. Question: I have blonde hair, will I ever have a beard as amazing as yours? Unsure how blonde beards work, Kurt cannot answer the question. Question: If you were in charge of wht subjects you were to keep and get rid of in school, what would they be and why, also what did you enjoy studying in school? Kurt thinks that even as young as elementary school kids should choose the subjects and courses that are right for them. Joking about running for president with vague answers, Kurt gets some support for a bid but says he is not old enough. Question: What was the worst meteorological disaster you have ever endured, for me it was Hurricane Hugo in 1989 Personally Kurt has endured some weather disaster, but in third grade a town called Plainfield in Illinois was obliterated. No one saw the actual destruction, but Kurt's dad drove him nearby the destruction afterwards and Kurt thinks seeing a tornado or something from a distance would be cool. Question: Is this stream of consciousness Minecraft or hey, look, a squirrel Minecraft? Kurt decides it is a little of both styles of Minecraft. Question: What is your opinion of Hallmark holidays like Mothers' Day? Thinking there is a line, Kurt talks about a lot of silly holidays he will not celebrate. Going on a tangent about gluten free 'Oreos', Kurt moves on. Question: Were you ever mischievous as a kid, did you ever play pranks on your siblings growing up? One time when he was ten or eleven, Kurt took his friend to dig up worms for Speedy. Beforehand he had planted a fake velociraptor claw underground, and Kurt's friend found it. There was no punchline, but that amused Kurt. Question: Have you ever played Skyrim, and what is that favorite game from that genre ie. you are a hero in a damned world That genre does not appeal to Kurt, and that was a big issue he found with Tomb Raider. Finding eighteen pumpkins, Kurt speculates it is the maximum possible. Question: I was wondering if you experienced any kind of culture shock when you moved? It is still America, which is fine. Question: Have you ever heard of FLOBStats? Kurt indeed has, and is shocked at the breadth of the project. Question: Which is harder, driving a manual transmission at the Nurburgring or playing Boson X again? Joking, Kurt says they are both hard. Question: What has the best soundtrack, Terraria has my vote? The original Tomb Raider sound track spoke to Kurt, and interestingly the music was not placed with the scenes it was intended for. Question: Please make the first FLoB-athon available again? Another request has finally got to Kurt to do it maybe as a milestone goal. Question: Have you got any more used to being a super important Internet celebrity? Is there anything you miss about a proper job? When are we getting a FLoBiCon I could come to? A convention will never happen, and Kurt gets irritated at Pewdipie and his amount of subscribers. Only thing harder doing videos is taxes. Question: Have you ever had your silverware stolen? That has never happened to Kurt. Question: What is your secret in producing entertaining videos over a long period of time? Unsure why he is successful, Kurt says he is still looking for a winning formula. Question: Welcome to my question, do you take any time to play any mobile games that you can just pick up and put down? Kurt never got into mobile gaming. Question: Have you ever considered collecting for charities other than Child's Play? He was thinking over it as Season 5 began, and it might change from Child's Play in Season 6, but he has built a good relationship. Question: How's space chair doing? Kurt says that it is doing fine. Question: You've traveled a few times to the US Southwest, the Yucatan, and other parts of the world, we know all about your interest in astronomy, do enjoy geology and archaeology (my own field of interest)? Going back to college for geology was a plan, and Kurt loves planetary geology. Trivia * The end slate links to WRECKFEST - Under Construction Sand Pit Track and Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 29 - Two Towers.